Days in Memory
by Jaxrond
Summary: Selene wasn't always gloomy, in fact she pranked! A oneshot about Selene's time in the Order with a little humor from Lavi and Aerial. Rated T for suggestive themes.


Me: In Selene Thandof: Chapter 10, I mentioned that Lavi was trying to pay Selene back for something. Well, I realized I never said exactly what, so, here it is…

Lavi: You expect them to remember that.

Me: If they don't, they can go look it up...

Lavi: Oh, yeah *grins*

Me: *rolls eyes*

* * *

Selene walked down the hallway, humming slightly to herself. Aerial was in the Science Wing, most likely pestering Reever or blowing something up (she had done both quite often).

The older sister was about to round a corner when suddenly Allen ran around it at full speed, a huge grin on his face. He was holding some item of clothing in his hand.

"Allen! Get back here!"

Lavi came around the corner next and stopped dead when he saw Selene. The female exorcist stopped humming and fought a laugh.

"Lose your pants, there?" she asked.

Lavi turned crimson. He was wearing only a pair of heart boxers and his eye patch. He glared at Selene.

"It's not funny." He growled.

This caused the female exorcist to burst out laughing.

"Stupid Beansprout….stole my pants…." Lavi grumbled.

"Okay." Selene coughed, trying to stop laughing. "Why don't you go back to your room? I'll chase Allen down and recover your missing pants."

"Oh, no, I couldn't ask you to do that…" the red-head stammered.

"Lavi, quit being a gentleman before I slice what you have left." Selene said flatly.

The male exorcist blinked before running back the way he had come. Selene pulled out her golem and called Timcampy.

"Allen, are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong, Selene?" the boy asked worriedly.

"I need to talk to you. It's pretty important." Selene said, knowing that Allen couldn't hear the smile that crossed her face.

"Ok, come meet me in the cafeteria."

"I'll be there."

The golems disconnected.

Selene quickly made her way to the cafeteria. Allen was sitting at a table, Lavi's pants in front of him.

"Hey." Selene greeted her friend.

"Hey, what did you need to talk to me about?" Allen asked, worry shone in his silver eyes.

"I needed to tell you…" Selene grabbed Lavi's missing item of clothing. "That I'm giving these back."

She took off running.

"Hey! It took me forever to get those away from him!" Allen called after her.

Selene heard him running behind her, but she knew he was no match.

She saw Joey, a finder whom she was friends with, and asked him to slow Allen down. Joey grinned and agreed.

Selene ran all the way back to Lavi's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he cracked it open.

Selene grinned.

"Here you go." She gave him back his pants.

He took them from her.

"How did Allen get them in the first place?" she asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. "

He went back into his room and emerged a moment later, fully dressed.

"I had asked him to help me find them (there's a lot of books in there) and when he did, he ran off." Lavi grimaced.

"Well, I had Joey form a blockade so that Allen couldn't chase me down. I think it worked." Selene grinned.

When the two of them came back to where Joey and Allen were, the finder was showing the boy pictures of his family.

"And here's my son, Teddy. Cute one isn't he?" Joey was saying.

Allen had plastered on a friendly smile.

"Sure is."

"He just turned five last month. Selene was on a mission in my hometown and went to get some new pictures for me. She's a great kid." Joey said stowing the pictures away.

"Thanks, Joey, I know it meant a lot to you." Selene said as she came up behind the finder.

Joey smiled and patted her gently on the head before walking away.

"It was a pleasure talking with you, Allen." He called over his shoulder.

"You too!" Allen gave a small wave before turning to glower at Selene.

"You had me so worried that something had happened to you when you called." He growled.

Selene smiled sweetly at the boy.

"I'm sorry. I just promised to help Lavi and I always keep my promises. I didn't mean to scare you."

Allen's expression cleared a bit.

"It took me forever to pull that prank and you ruined it!" he whined.

Lavi sniggered.

"Oh, you shut up." Selene gave him a look. "If it wasn't for me, you'd still be chasing Allen in your boxers. Nic e one's by the way. Did you pick them out yourself?"

Lavi glared and Allen put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Selene smiled before turning back to the white-haired boy.

"I'll make it up to you Allen. C'mon." Selene grabbed his arm and dragged him off. "Lavi, I ran into Bookman earlier, he's looking for you." She called back over her shoulder.

The redhead paled and took off at a run.

Selene dragged Allen back to the cafeteria and practically forced him into a seat. She sat across from him and propped her booted feet up on another chair.

"His pants, huh? Amateur." She said, looking at her short nails.

"You have a better idea?" he asked.

"Well, duh." Selene's flame-colored eyes were full of mischief.

"What is it?" Allen leaned closer.

"We take all of his clothes and hang them at random points through the building. People will be finding items of clothing for weeks."

"That's kind of evil…" Allen appeared to be thinking about it. After a moment he grinned. "Let's do it!"

The two conspirators shook hands before going their 'separate ways'.

* * *

"SELENE THANDOF!"

Selene looked up from her dinner in surprise. Lavi had just stormed into the cafeteria. He looked severely ticked off.

She met the older exorcist's death glare with a confused look.

"What did I do? Why are you yelling at me?" she asked in 'bewilderment'.

"You hung my clothes throughout the ENTIRE BUILDING!" he growled, yelling the last two words.

"Why the heck do you automatically blame me?" Selene stood in order to shout back at him.

"Three reasons: A) your scent is all over them. B) One of the guys on the science division just told me he saw you doing it. C) You promised Allen you'd make it up to him for ruining his prank."

The two of them instinctively looked at Allen, only to find that he wasn't there.

_Traitor_, Selene snorted.

She turned her attention back to the fuming Lavi.

"My scent?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The redhead blushed slightly.

"You smell strongly of roses."

"Oh, you noticed that?"

"It's a bookman thing, but that's not the point!" he took her by the shoulders. "I need to know if you did it."

Selene looked him in the eye impassively. She prayed that her concentration in this match wills held. They stared at each other for what seemed to be eternity. Finally, she gave up.

"Yeah it was me." She sighed, looking away.

"And Allen?" Lavi asked.

"I remain silent on that matter."

Lavi released her shoulders.

"Thanks, that's what I needed to know." He turned to walk off.

"Oh, Lavi." Selene called after him.

He looked back.

"You can't get me back. I'm wearing my only possessions." Selene said with a wicked grin.

The redhead shrugged.

"We'll see." He left the room.

Selene sat back down; ignoring the stares the confrontation had earned her. Allen crawled up from under the table.

"That was close." He sighed in relief.

Selene kicked him under the table, just hard enough to make him wince.

"Thanks for sticking by me." She growled sarcastically.

"No problem." He grimaced.

At that moment, Aerial stumbled into the cafeteria, blackened with soot from head to toe. Her hair stood on end, and her blue eyes were wide in her black face. Her appearance was quite comical.

She stumbled over to Selene's table and sat down, her eyes still wide.

"Hi, Selene. Allen." She said shakily.

"What happened?" Allen asked, still rubbing the spot where Selene had kicked him.

"Komui was trying to build a robot. Reever asked me to put a detonator on its head and blow it up, 'cause he said it's a bad robot. I accidentally pushed the button too early." She gave a small cough.

Allen paled.

"Komui's trying to rebuild Sir Komlin?"

Aerial shrugged. Selene pushed a plate in front of the girl.

"I got you something."

"Thanks." The little girl said.

They had just settled into polite conversation when a shout echoed through the halls.

"BAKA USAGI! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"That's Kanda." Allen said in a deadpan voice. "Sounds like Lavi was screwing around again."

"Oh, he was. When I saw him, he was trying to sneak into Kanda's room." Lenalee sat down next to Allen.

"That explains it." The male exorcist replied.

Lavi tore through the doors at a breakneck speed and sat in between Aerial and Selene. He glance toward the door and sighed in relief. Then he saw Aerial and did a double take.

"Wow, you really do have a problem with blowing things up." He said in amazement.

"USAGI!" Kanda was standing in the door of the cafeteria, Mugen in hand.

Lavi ducked behind Selene.

"What did you do?" she asked. "He looks more ticked than usual."

"I was trying to get you back. I was gonna put a love note in his room, a fake journal entry."

"You're kidding me. Everyone here's a bunch of amateurs." Selene rolled her eyes, watching as Kanda stalked up to the table.

"Move, Thandof." He growled.

"I might, if: A) You actually use my first name. B) You stop yelling, there _is_ a child sitting here."

"Fine, _Selene_, get out of my way." Kanda growled, obviously making an attempt at control.

"Nope, I said I _might_. I never said I_ would_." Selene said, standing to meet his gaze.

Mugen moved toward her. She drew Anduin and met the other blade.

"Do you _really_ want to do this?" she asked, smiling slightly.

The swordsman glared first at her, then at Lavi before stalking off.

Selene sheathed Anduin and sat down.

"Thanks, Selene." Lavi breathed.

"No problem. Oh, I also know what might make your day better…"

She leaned over and whispered something is his ear. Lavi's green eye zeroed in on Allen.

"Is that so?" he asked a grin slowly spreading across his lips.

He suddenly lunged across the table, tackling the younger boy. They both started wrestling on the ground.

Selene rolled her eyes.

"Boys." Lenalee said in agreement.

Aerial looked at the two.

"Wow, young, hormonal males really are idiots." She commented.

Selene nearly choked on her drink.

"Hormonal?" she asked. "How do you know what that means?"

"Well…"

Lenalee burst out laughing.


End file.
